Mineva Lao Zabi
is the last surviving member of the Zabi family and heir to the Principality of Zeon in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam; she is the daughter of Dozle Zabi and Zenna Zabi. In Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, she takes the alias , to disguise her true identity in attempt to seek the Vist Foundation to prevent war from breaking between the Earth Federation and Neo Zeon. Personality & Character Mineva is overall a kind, focused, righteous, and pacifistic person. Although born into a life of aristocracy and royalty, Mineva didn't embrace the Zeonic movement like her family members. Tired of the lives lost to the Zeonic movement, she undermines their intentions for the sake of peace; she's not interested in ruling nor inheriting her royal legacy. In wanting to prevent another war from breaking out, she is willing to betray her own people and sacrifice herself for the good of both Earth and space. Skills & Abilities Because Mineva was born in a sheltered life, her skills are limited to knowing the basics of space travel and mannerisms to befit a princess. By 0096, Mineva shows some signs of Newtype awakening, apparently able to hear Marida Cruz and Banagher Links' telepathic voices calling to her. History Mobile Suit Gundam Mineva was born during the One Year War. During the Battle of Solomon, Dozle insisted that Zenna take young Mineva and flee to his sister Kycilia's Granada base. They were soon picked up by a fleet led by Captain M'Quve. Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Gundam ZZ Following Zeon's defeat in the One Year War, Zenna brought Mineva to the Zeon's Axis base in the asteroid belt. Her mother died, leaving the young princess in the hands of Maharaja Karn; Haman Karn took over for her father after his death as Regent, guiding Mineva until she was ready to take over. At the conclusion of the 1st Neo-Zeon war, the Mineva found by the AEUG declares herself a fake — Bright Noa concludes that the real Mineva had gone missing since the end of the Gryps Conflict, and as such Haman had been using a stand-in throughout the course of the Neo-Zeon conflict. Much of the real Mineva's whereabouts in the next 9 years is unknown, though she explains in Gundam Unicorn that she was hidden thanks to backroom dealings by the Earth Federation. A new scene at the end of A New Translation has Haman sending her to Earth by way of Side 3 after the Gryps conflict to be schooled having made 'arrangements'. Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Seeking the Vist Foundation & Banagher's Aid By the year U.C. 0096, age 16, Mineva had found herself under the care of the remnants of the Zeon Empire for several years, Neo-Zeon (aka The Sleeves). Respecting their fallen monarch, Mineva was poised to rule the solar system should Neo-Zeon successfully defeat the Earth Federation; Mineva had other plans. Realizing that there's no future with the Neo Zeon movement, Mineva wanted conflict to end and peace to reign over the solar system. Mineva later somehow found out that the Vist Foundation intends to handover a powerful mysterious resource called the Laplace Box to Neo-Zeon; she dreads that Laplace will be misused for the sake of the Zeonic movement and attempts to stop them. To do so, travels to Industrial 7 space colony as a stowaway aboard the Sleeves' camouflaged freighter, Garencieres. While infiltrating into the colony, she was momentarily distracted by the sight of the colony and ran into a construction area. She lost her control in a zero-G environment and accidentally fell out of the center of the colony, however she was rescued by a young boy in a TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" named Banagher Links. After surviving an early encounter with Marida Cruz and other Neo Zeon soldiers, Mineva gave Banagher her pseudonym, Audrey Burne. The two then traveled to the Vist Foundation mansion. There, they found Cardeas Vist, who talked about the history behind some tapestries on the walls; the tapestries are called The Lady and Unicorn, French-made in the Middle Ages and acquired by Vist predecessors. While at the mansion, Audrey tried to ditch Banagher, but he was persistent in accompanying her until he was escorted out. Audrey asked Cardeas to reconsider handing over the key to Laplace's Box, ''believing it would cause another war. However, Cardeas was steadfast in his decision, believing that the key wouldn't be useful to The Sleeves if they didn't have someone with the right character. Suddenly, a battle started outside the colony and spread to the interior walls of the colony. Cardeas left Mineva in his office while he went out to deal with the situation. During the battle between the Sleeves and Londo Bell within the colony. Mineva left the Vist mansion for safety. While traveling across the colony, she witnessed the MS battle between the Federation and Marida. It was then Haro found her along with Bangher's surviving classmates Takuya Irei and Micott Bartsch. Marida's Kshatriya cut down an enemy D-50C Loto and the cut-off chunk was going to fall onto them until a Londo Bell RGZ-95 ReZEL appeared and deflected the falling debris. The MS pilot, Riddhe Marcenas then took the three for safety on board a shuttle for the duration of the battle. While receiving oxygen from the shuttle, she sensed Banagher's will calling for her. Moments later, she witnessed the first sortie of Unicorn Gundam. Aboard the ''Nahel Argama Mineva was brought aboard the Nahel Argama and given shelter. As Ensign Mihiro Oiwakken attended to her, Mineva tried inquiring as to who was piloting the Gundam. Mihiro admitted that they haven't even gotten the hatch open yet. Just then, Riddhe dropped by, properly introducing himself. He asked Mineva if she wanted to take a look at the Gundam. Mihiro tried advising against it until Takuya interjected, voicing his enthusiasm that the Unicorn is aboard the Nahel Argama that fought in the First Neo Zeon War. Once they got to the observation deck with a good view of the Unicorn, Riddhe then voiced that there is something familiar about Mineva. Mineva became apprehensive, fearing that Riddhe may recognize who she truly is. Luckily, Riddhe figured that she looked like a famous actress, to which Mineva denied. Takuya then diverted Riddhe's attention to the Gundam, as the hatch is opened. And the pilot of the Unicorn was surprisingly Banagher. Mineva joined everyone in the infirmary where Banagher was moved to. Once he regained consciousness, the first word out of his mouth was Mineva's pseudonym. Commander Daguza Mackle, the pilot of Loto that nearly killed Mineva, then entered, wanting to interrogate Banagher. Though everyone protested that Banagher was hurt, Mackle could only see a civilian minor who hijacked a military mobile suit and interfered in a combat situation; charges severe enough to warrant capital punishment. Sleeves attack Mineva left the infirmary with the others but soon returned during a Sleeve attack, to enlist Banagher's assistance in escaping the ship and destroying the Unicorn; she also revealed to him that she knows that the Gundam is assigned to his biometric data. However, Banagher refused to budge until she tells him what she wants, not needs, to do. But before Mineva could respond, Mackle and his second-in command, Conroy Haagensen, entered and grabbed Mineva, having figured her true identity through public files. Mineva then went with him willingly to the bridge, where Mackle announced to the Sleeves that they have their Guiding Star of Zeon captive. He tries to negotiate safe passage before they hand Mineva back, but Full Frontal stated that they have no evidence that this is the real Princess Mineva. Frontal then made a counteroffer: either they turn over the Unicorn Gundam, or they'll destroy the ship with Mineva onboard. Mackle figured that Frontal was bluffing but Mienva disagreed. If Full Frontal is the Second Coming of Char Aznable, he holds the Zabi family responsible for the death of his father Zeon Zum Deikun, therefore, why should he care about her well-being. Mackle took note of her reasoning, seeing it as proof that she is the Princess of Zeon and a symbol to the Sleeve soldiers who still believe in the Zabis. Mineva noticed that Mackle had his comm online for the Sleeves to hear it. She tells Mackle that if he believed that, then he should continue his fruitless negotiations and warns that Zeon has no such qualms like him; Zeons would rather destroy any evidence to Laplace's Box. Alberto Vist quickly agreed, reasoning that they should destroy the Unicorn, to prevent it from opening the box; he was restrained by Haagensen so that the Sleeve would not hear that they were desperate. Mineva then encouraged Mackle to take her life; losing both the Unicorn and herself would deal a severe blow to Neo Zeon. Otherwise, they may as well wait until they storm the ship and take the Unicorn. Before Mackle could pull the trigger, Banagher entered the bridge, trying to urge Mienva not to throw away her life. He tried to entice her to leave, but she wouldn't budge and fully admitted her true identity to him. However, Banagher stubbornly clung to her pseudonym until Mackel interjected. After a brief debate about right and wrong with using Mienva as a hostage, Banagher decided to take the Unicorn and use it to take out Frontal. Alberto backed him, thinking that Banagher would probably get the Unicorn destroyed. Mineva wished with all her heart for Banagher not to take this rash course of action. Ultimately, Banagher's gambit failed, as he is captured by the Sleeves. As he passes out from the strain of using the Unicorn's NT-D, he keeps mutter the name Audrey. Reprieve Some time later, Riddhe visits Mineva in her private room, shutting off the cameras for a private conversation. Riddhe explains to Mineva that as a child, he remembers seeing Gihren Zabi make his famous "Sieg Zeon" speech at his brother Garma's funeral and how he was fearful of the Zeons. Getting only silence as a response, Riddhe then asks why the Princess of Zeon would risk her own life to stand up to her people. Before he leaves, Riddhe tells Mineva that Banagher called her name as Audrey, not her true name. Mineva then questions if the Federation will actually interrogate her. She explains that the public will not be informed about her being on board the ship. Mineva then asks why Full Frontal would vehemently refuse to believe that she was the real Mineva Zabi. Riddhe replied that he was trying to stall their negotiations, but Mineva then tells him to think about how she was able to avoid capture before the Gryps War and how Neo Zeon was able to maintain military training grounds within the Earth Sphere. Riddhe asks if there were backroom dealings, and Mineva explains that while it wouldn't be easy for the families of the Industrial 7 incident to get over the matter, spacenoids like herself were used to injustices. She also says that the Federation had been using Neo Zeon as a scapegoat for the people's frustration, painting them as being just as tyrannical as the Zabi family. Mineva then tells Riddhe that the Federation was trying to end the conflict with Zeon, and that was the reason why the Vist Foundation had to give up Laplace's Box (the original Universal Century charter). Riddhe then explains that he was always trained as a normal MS pilot to fight in combat, and had the conviction through his sheltered life that the Federation would eventually resolve its issues. Mineva shared the same sentiment, having to live through the Zabi family's political bickering and how the Zabis shouldered the blame for the One Year War. Mineva tells Riddhe that she is willing to sacrifice herself to make sure that the same mistakes her family made would not be repeated. A Federation soldier interrupt them and Riddhe explains to the soldier that they are being resupplied by a Columbus-class ship. He then turns back to Mineva, reminding her that regardless of backroom dealings, she and Neo Zeon are still the enemy and responsible for the death of his comrades, something he will never forgive. Mineva simply responds of course he won't. As Riddhe turned to leave, Mineva asked him if his surname is really what she's thinks it is, having a shrewd idea what family he is from. Looking away, Riddhe confesses that he wishes that they didn't have to meet like this. Escape to Earth As Mineva's food was being served, Riddhe chose to spring her from the ship so he could take her to Earth. Riddhe and Mineva were caught by Micott Bartsch. However, Mineva managed to convince her that only alerting the crew would prolong the war, so Micott relented, but said that it wouldn't change anything. Mineva boarded Riddhe's Delta Plus and eventually caught up to Banagher, who had escaped Palau with the Unicorn Gundam. They explained to him their plan: Riddhe's father, Ronan Marcenas, is a member of the Federation Central Assembly and an influential figure in spacenoid policy. Mineva hopes to meet with him and update him on the recent events in hopes of resolving the conflict peacefully. They then urged him to return to the Nahel Argama; once they've rescued him, the Federation will pull out from Palau. As they were briefly interrupted by a AMS-119 Geara Doga, which both Banagher and Riddhe tore apart, the latter promised the Mineva would be fine, explaining that his Delta Plus is capable of atmospheric re-entry. Banagher then asks Mineva if this is what she wants; she replies yes. Satisfied, Banagher entrusts Riddhe to protect Mineva. As Banagher/Unicorn took off, Riddhe noticed a mass driver pointed at Earth. Though Mineva was concerned about Banagher, Riddhe was determined to uphold his promise and used the mass driver to propel his MS to Earth. They bypass the Federation's defense line with assembly privilege and make a successful atmospheric descent. As soon as they arrived at the Marcenas estate, Mineva looks up to the sky and sees the remains of Laplace falling into the atmosphere. Unfortunately, Mineva's initial plans met with quick failure, as she became a political prisoner and was locked in the estate. Riddhe later revisited her, revealing that a talk with his father reveals that his family has as much blood on its hands as the Vists. He tells her that they have to locate the box before either the Vist Foundation or Neo Zeon does, which means finding the Unicorn. Failing that, their only other option would be to try and destroy it, which would likely mean killing Banagher. Riddhe hugs Mineva and promises to protect her despite the current situation. Riddhe then proposes to her, hoping that a marriage would get his father to listen, but she declines. In frustration, Riddhe rides away from the mansion on a horse. Mineva later escaped the mansion and makes her way to a diner, where the owner offers her a meal for free. He emarks that he hasn't seen her around before and asks where she is from. She merely points her index finger to the sky and he immediately understands that she is a Spacenoid. The diner owner explains that his generation had only heard stories of prior wars and was around when the Earth Federation was formed and established the Space Settlement Program. He says that people assume that only the middle and lower classes were forced into space while the rich stayed on Earth, but many had left of their own choosing, wanting to wait until Earth's environment had recovered. However, the One Year War undid much of the progress made, and Mineva laments that mankind is hopeless. He tells her that both the Federation and Spacenoids were motivated to fight on the basis that they could save humanity, but Mineva thinks that the motivation is more about self interests. The owner argues that there are some who will work for others without want, but he was skeptical of people such as Char Aznable. He says that even though Char claimed to be saving humanity by dropping Fifth Luna and attempting to drop Axis onto Earth, Char never learned to love mankind as a whole. Mineva wonders what can they do, but the owner admits that humanity hasn't figured out what to do yet, but they at least tried. The owner comments that all humanity has done was simply put off paying their debts, and regrets that in the end, all he can do is make Mineva a cup of coffee. Just then, Federation security forces enter and requests that Mineva come with them. She complies and thanks the diner owner. With a new determination, she accepts her own destiny as Mineva Lao Zabi. Black Unicorn Mineva was brought to the Garuda, where she met with the new leader of the Vist Foundation, Martha Vist Carbine. Martha comments on Mineva's alias, Audrey Burne. She then changed the subject, explaining that she intends to seal Laplace's Box and that Banagher had locked access to the La+ System. She then reveals to a surprised Mineva that Cardeas was Banagher's father. Mineva realizes that she wants her to convince Banagher to give up the codes, and Martha adds a extra incentive by guaranteeing a place for the Zeon remnants. However, Mineva argues for them to release Marida. Martha counters that she is serving them willingly, although they reconditioned her. She counters that Zeon also reconditioned her after the Neo Zeon War. Martha states that she simply released Marida's introverted revenge against a flawed male-dominated society. As the Unicorn was being escorted the Garuda, the latter came under attack by the Garencieres. Mineva joined the the Vists in the hanger, just as Riddhe arrives to take her from the Vists. Mineva asks what he plans to do after they leave, but he has no plan. Mineva asks if he's trying to protect her, the box, or his family name, but Riddhe doesn't care about those. He says that they are all pawns of the explosion of Laplace station, and that he wouldn't allow the world to fall into the hands of Zeon. Alberto says that they have to protect the Box, but Riddhe says that Syam had luck on his side when he found the Box, and used it to gain power in the Federation, but Zeon called for Spacenoid independence, followed by the One Year War, which made both Syam and the Federation government realize the power of the Box. Mineva realizes that Riddhe knows what the Box is, and says that it's everyone right to know. She feels Banagher's presence, but Riddhe wants her to join him and says the Unicorn is dangerous. The "curse" of the Universal Century was the revelation that Newtypes existed, and Mineva wonders what he means. Riddhe says that even if he lives in a imperfect sytem, he'll fight to defend it. Suddenly, he is interrupted as the group came under attack. Mineva spotted Suberoa Zinnerman laying down suppressing fire and signals her to look away. Mineva complied as Zinnerman fired a flash grenade and then smoke bomb and she ran away in the confusion. Meeting up with the captain, he passed her a backpack so she could make it to the Garencieres, but they both get separated by the destruction of an Anksha that came too close to the Unicorn and Banshee's psychofield. When the smoke cleared, Mineva was hanging on to the edge of the craft. Riddhe attempted to make his way to her but she refused his aid, stating that they are on two different paths and that she'll find out the Box's meaning for herself, which she prefers to war. If the imperfect system that Riddhe speaks of only stifles mankind, then she'd be committing crimes as great as her father and grandfather. Riddhe asks if she wants to fight the world alone, and he says that no one believes that the world will change and that no one cares about a future they won't live to see but Mineva says she's not alone in her fight and leaps off the Garuda. She then calls out to Banagher to catch her. In seconds, she is gratified to seeing the Unicorn descending to catch her before getting her aboard the Garencieres. Banagher/Unicorn then returned to the Garuda to rescue Zinnerman and Marida. The Garencieres then made for space, where the Nahel Argama, under orders from Bright Noa, was waiting to pull them into orbit. However, the ship suffered engine trouble, so Banagher and two other Zeon pilots tried using their suits to boosts the Garencieres's altitude. The Nahel Argama fired its tether cable, which Banagher/Unicorn spotted headed for the bow of the Garencieres and caught it, but could not connect it to the ship. As the stress threatened to tear the Gundam apart, it suddenly emitted a green psychofield, similar to the one that repelled the asteroid Axis, allowing the Garencieres to achieve orbit. But their relief was short-lived, as they came under attack by the General Revil. Flaste Schole assumed that they've walked into a trap but Mineva pointed out that the General Revil is positioned to attack both the Garencieres and the Nahel Argama. Suddenly, Frontal/Sinanju and Angelo/Rozen Zulu intervened and drove off the attackers. Discussing the Future Mineva reunited with Banagher aboard the Nahel Argama, now forced into an alliance of convenience with Neo Zeon given that their own military had betrayed them. She asks Banagher if he believes that Zeon and the Federation can work together with Laplace's Box within their grasp. She also explains that she saw many new things during her time on Earth and admits her ignorance about the world. Banagher agrees with her and came to the realization that it is hard for people to work together, much less understand each other since people can't escape what they were born into and their obligations. He explains that Cardeas Vist fought the tension to ensure Laplace's Box would be opened. However, Mineva wants to believe that all people are truly good as Banagher secretly tells her the location of the box. They then adjourned to another section of the hanger to join Takuya as they surveyed the remains of the Kshatriya. Takuya then asked Banagher regarding the final La+ coordinates. Takuya explains that he's come up with an idea to improve the Unicorn based on all the data collected from all its fights since Industrial 7 and his know-how of mobile suits. However, Banagher remains silent and points out to Takuya that they don't even know who they'll be fighting against. Mineva then changes the subject to Micott, having not seen her since they parted ways at Palau. Suddenly, over the intercom, someone shouts that there's a scene brewing in the engine room. Apparently, many of the crew was getting antsy with the Neo Zeons occupying their ship and threatened to riot and force them off the ship. Mineva and her friends quickly made for the engine room, where she told Lieutenant Angelo Sauper that she won't tolerate any rash behaviour. She then addressed everyone else, urging them work together in order to survive. Micott then confronted her, demanding to know what she did on Earth, as the war has only gotten worse. Before Mineva could respond, Otto Midas then speaks on the ship's PA system and explains that with them being caught in the Laplace's Box conspiracy, working with Neo Zeon is now the only way to escape. Mineva then changed into Zeon royalty clothes and made her way to the bridge, where Mitas demands to know Frontal's intentions for the box. The Zeon princess firmly demanded an answer as she opened the intercom for everyone on the ship to hear. Frontal stated that the Federation would never grant the spacenoids independence because they are too reliant on space to sustain their economy. Thus, he plans to form a Side Co-Prosperity Sphere that would include the seven Sides and the Moon. If all of space boycotts the Earth economically, the Earthnoids would be forced to abandon the Earth until it became uninhabitable. As the Federation itself would collapse from the mass migration of its citizens, the only government that would emerge on top would be the Republic of Zeon. Although the Republic gained autonomy after the One Year War, Frontal explains that its autonomy will be revoked by UC 100 and if that were to happen, the Side Co-prosperity Sphere would fail to see the light of day. Mineva explains that the Vist Foundation saw the juncture and chose to offer Laplace's Box to the Sleeves because of it. During this exchange, both Banagher and Zinnerman arrive on the bridge. Frontal replies that Cardeas Vist had no knowledge of their plans, but he didn't want to see the Federation become further entrenched, and that the Federation's intention was to eradicate Zeon when the Republic ceased to exist. This is exemplified by the Unicorn itself, which Frontal sees as being the eliminator of the Newtypes. Mineva realizes that Frontal wants to use the Box to gain time to form the Side Co-prosperity Sphere and instead of asking for the Federation to change, he is choosing to use the box to marginalize them. She argues that this course of action is far from the ideals of not only Zeon Deikun, but also Char Aznable, who attempted to move man into space to speed up their evolution into Newtypes. Mineva further explains that in Frontal's future, there would be children on Earth wishing to rebel against his world, essentially maintaining the status quo of a continuous cycle of conflicts between Earth and space like the One Year War. Frontal explains that it is not about right or wrong, but about the will of the collective. Banagher speaks up and points out that Frontal speaks indifferently about his plan even though it involves the future of his own people, and that he sounds detached from it all. He muses about the green light from the Unicorn during Mineva's rescue, and explains that its warmth was the collected feelings of those he knew. Frontal reveals that he also saw that same light before and that is was likely due to the collected consciousness of man being manifested through the psycoframe, and that a large psyco-field from the RX-93 ν Gundam deflected the asteroid Axis from hitting the Earth three years ago. Frontal tells him that even after then, mankind did not change and that they would rather sweep possibility under the rug to keep the status quo, and that possibility itself was the trigger for many wars. Mineva laments that the Char Aznable she knew was truly dead and then tells everyone that Laplace's Box is hidden at Industrial 7, specifically the colony builder Magallanica. With Banagher's anger confirming the box's location, Frontal departs for the Rewloola and leaves Angelo on board the Nahel Argama. Sometime later, Mineva passes by Banagher's quarters as Marida exits. She tries to apologize, but Marida tells her to follow her heart. However, a number of dissidents, Micott and Takuya among them, sent out a distress call which was answered by a Federation patrol vessel, but they were caught by Angelo and held hostage to force Mitas into firing on the friendly vessel. Mitas then chose to end their alliance, at which point, the ECOAS teams rescued the hostages. As the crew fought to retake their ship, Mineva joined Marida in the Kshatriya as they pounced on and pinned Angelo/Rozen Zulu to the floor. Mineva called out to Frontal, holding Banagher captive, and demanded he withdraw his forces, refusing his vision of the future. She claims that he is not Char, for the Char Aznable she knew believed in human possibility. Angelo grew angry that she would reject Frontal's vision and fired his left claw but it bounced off the Kshatriya's wing and lodged itself in the ceiling, at which Marida/Kshatriya gives him another hard kick. Mineva then addressed all of the Zeon soldiers aboard, saying that whatever Laplace's Box is, and whether or not it leads to Frontal's future, opening the box would be a significant turning point for mankind, and asked if Neo Zeon truly wanted a future devoid of the ideals of Zeon Deikun. As the successors to those who fought in the One Year War, Neo Zeon had taken on not only the name of their predecessor but their responsibilities as well. Accepting the status quo as an unchangeable reality, Mineva concludes, would be shirking that responsibility. Suddenly, Zinnerman called out to Marida, telling her to open her cockpit, giving Angelo the opening to point his free claw at the cockpit and prime it to fire. Zinnerman implores Marida to grab Mineva and abandon the Kshatriya, but Mineva asks if he is still imprisoned by his past when he has Marida. Zinnerman laments that he was unable to help his daughter and wife. To his surprise, Marida calls him "father" and asks Zinnerman to let her do things her way. In grief, Zinnerman gives Marida her final order: To listen to her heart. In response, Marida punches the Rozen Zulu as Angelo launches his other arm towards Zinnerman in rage and prepares to fire. In the confusion, and with some covering fire from Conroy, Banagher manages to escape from Frontal and gets inside the Unicorn. Meanwhile, Angelo launches into a tirade, ranting that humanity are all irresponsible and weak and that they need something more powerful than humanity and claims that Frontal himself has transcended humanity. Banagher counters by asking if humanity's future should be built by humans as the Unicorn transforms into Destroy Mode. He agrees that people are weak and flawed, but that is why people need each other. The psycoframes of the Kshatriya, Unicorn, and Rozen Zulu all begin to resonate as Frontal boards the Zulu and Angelo forces their way out of the hangar. As they leave, Frontal declares a race to Industrial 7, with Laplace's Box as the winner's prize. Angelo tears off the Zulu's right arm and blasts out of the Nahel Argama, with the Rewloola and Musaka ships departing. Later, Mitas addressed the entire crew, telling them that they will secure Laplace's Box to ensure the future of mankind. Mineva personally saw Banagher off as he got into the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam. Picture Gallery MinevaZabi2.jpg|A young Mineva Zabi plays with Char Aznable. mineva zabi.jpg|Mineva Zabi circa 0087 Mineva_lao_zabi_13000.jpg|Mineva Zabi (age 7) MinevaZabi.jpg|Mineva Zabi (U.C. 0087) Z-gundam-psx-char-ending.png|''Mobile Suit Z-Gundam'' video game - Char's ending (January 17, U.C. 0089) File:Mineva-uc_sec7story3.jpg File:02.jpg|Audrey Burne's official profile pic Audrey Burne.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - Episode 3 - Audrey Burne File:Audrey Burne2.png|Audrey Burne Mineva on Earth.jpg Banagher Unicorn Ju09 05.jpg Zena1.gif Mineva.gif Mineva2.gif Mineva3.gif Mineva4.gif Mineva5.gif 128637.jpg|Mineva Lao Zabi (child) Gundam War Card img_1216673_37906612_0.jpeg img_1216672_37874460_1.jpeg img_1216673_37906612_1.jpeg img_1216672_37874460_0.jpeg Img_1216673_37906616_1.jpeg 01-008.jpg|Mineva with his mother Zenna in Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair Gpf14.JPG 1341_15_VKIPF_20-NQVJL.jpg|Mineva Zabi (1 yr old) with Char as her Royal Guard during his time at Axis in "Char's Deleted Affair". . Mineva.jpg|Mineva during the One Year War Gundamep35c.jpg Notes *In a Playstation game for Z Gundam, a secret ending in Char's scenario reveals two escorts guiding Mineva to a private cabin in a resort colony, which leads the assumption that Char had a hand in Mineva's disappearance, freeing her from the burden of being a puppet for Haman's schemes. *Mineva later plays a prominent role in Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God of Legend: Gigantis' Counterattack, a non-canon crossover manga with Space Runaway Ideon. *Mineva also appeared in the non-canonical manga Mobile Suit Gundam: Moon Crisis (U.C.0099). Bellm Hyeres (one of chief instigator in the story) told "Mineva" that she wasn't the real Mineva, but a clone, as they need a name, a reason to declare war (when she tries to stop the war through broadcast). It's later revealed that she is the real Mineva in the last conversation Bellem has with his underling: "Captain! That Mineva....are we serving a fake?...Don't ask a stupid question! Would one risk his life for a fake?", before his ship explodes. *Mineva's appearance in Moon Crisis conflicts with her appearance in Gundam Unicorn (and vice versa), however as Unicorn is the only canonical media of the two her appearance in Moon Crisis is a moot point. *In the movie version of Zeta Gundam, Mineva planned to go to Earth to study after the Gryps Conflict ended. *Her alias name appears to be derived from famed actress Audrey Hepburn. References External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mineva_Lao_Zabi%7C Mineva / Audrey on Wikipedia ja:ミネバ・ラオ・ザビ